nc17psuufandomcom-20200215-history
Avec Shun
Avec Shun is the minor character from the Finite prequel series, Le Diner Avec Shun. He is the host of the French dinner and was a long-time friend of the French gangster. He was introduced when StephBot and the French gangster arrived in the restaurant out of nowhere. When the French gangster was about to say something in the table, Stephbot refused to listen to him again and told everyone that I need to go to the bathroom with Avec Shun. He was later seen by Jaquel Paul's camera when Jaquel Paul was crazy and told that I'll get rid of his fools. After that, Jaquel Paul went to the two and asked what they want to order. While the French gangster asks for Tuna eyeballs and fried tarantulas, Avec Shun then asks for a barbeque crepe. When they were done ordering the food, StephBot came back and the French gangster dabbed. Avec shun then announced that he's going to take a shower with the French gangster and the French gangster cringed and refused to go with Avec Shun. After Avec Shun took a shower, he was solely confused with the unhealthy relationship between Jaquel Paul and the French gangster. When the French gangster was knockdown by Jaquel Paul, Avec Shun went and joined in the battle, but he was defeated by Jaquel Paul's bandanna and was knocked to a different table. Thankfully, the French gangster avenged him by wrestling Jaquel Paul violently. Following the defeat of Jaquel Paul, Avec Shun knock the Subdued Jaquel Paul using his shoe and helped the gangster to roll Jaquel Paul out. When that was done, he was later knocked down unconscious by the French gangster using Jaquel Paul's shoe. The French gangster remembers that he hated Gingers like Jaquel Paul, but now that he doesn't associate with Jaquel Paul, he was also knocked down unconscious later on by Jaquel Paul. Biography Going to the restaurant with StephBot and the French gangster After the arrival of the restaurant out of nowhere in the Mclaren, Stephbot was walking casually, while the French gangster was dabbing constantly and narrates that they've arrived in the restaurant out of nowhere, they then encountered Avec Shun and he introduced his guests, in French and welcomed them to the restaurant. Before the French gangster was about to order something, he told everyone on the table that yesterday, he walked by the trans-pew. StephBot stopped him and doesn't want to hear it again. He then told everyone that he's going to use the bathroom with Avec Shun, but Avec Shun refused to come with StephBot. Dish ordering then taking a shower Avec Shun was seen in the Jaquel Paul video, where he was showing the fools were on the table and told that he wants to get rid of fools and evil gingers. When Jaquel Paul was done recording, he then approaches his fools and asked what they would like to order. The French gangster wanted to order Tuna eyeballs and fried tarantulas, then Avec Shun said that he wanted to order barbeque crepe. The French gangster then said that he wanted to order another dish, which is Hedgehog soup and he asked if Jaquel Paul want to get something. Jaquel Paul then said that he wanted to get a regular crepe. When StephBot arrived from the bathroom, the French gangster dabbed and Avec Shun announced everyone that he needed to take a shower with the French gangster. The French cringed and refused to go with him. Battling Jaquel Paul After Avec Shun took a shower, he became confused as he walked into the restaurant and saw the mess in the restaurant. He then witnessed the unhealthy relationship between Jaquel Paul and the French gangster and asked what they were doing. Jaquel Paul and the French gangster began to make a dance pose and complement the gangster that he's a good dancer, but at the same time, he told him to die. When he knocked down the gangster, Avec Shun joined in the battle and knocked Jaquel Paul down to the floor. He then threw a ball at Jaquel Paul, but missed, so he charges to attack him, but Avec Shun was later defeated when Jaquel Paul kicked him to the table and wrap him using the bandanna and drag him to the table for a final knockdown. The French gangster avenges Avec Shun by wrestling violently at Jaquel Paul. With a victory from the French gangster and Avec Shun, they tied Jaquel Paul up and Avec Shun whacks him using his shoe and kicks him to fall. Jaquel Paul started to roll and the gangster and Avec Shun rolled Jaquel Paul out. With a job well done, Avec Shun was proud of his work and he was then knocked down by Jaquel Paul's shoe by the French gangster as he turned. The French gangster remembers that he still hates gingers. Personality Avec Shun is pretty social to his friends and he invited StephBot and the French gangster to the dinner with him. He sort of like gay jokes on his friends, but he tries to avoid being gay, especially when StephBot says he's going to the bathroom with Avec Shun. He joked that he's going to take a shower with the French gangster. To his offense from Jaquel Paul, he was willing to help the French gangster to fight off Jaquel Paul for being racist, but the French gangster betrayed him for making weird gay jokes and after they both defeated Jaquel Paul. Avec Shun isn't a talented fighter as the French gangster and Jaquel Paul but he can only charge attack Jaquel Paul and knock him down easily. Relationship Friend *StephBot Enemies *The French Gangster -Attempted Victim *Jaquel Paul† -Racist enemy Category:Characters Category:Le Diner Avec Shun characters Category:Finite Peace Prequel characters